The forgotten prophecy
by LadyIunara
Summary: AU. The prophecy had two parts. The first spoke about the "Chosen One" and his destiny, but the second and forgotten part was about his protector. That person's destiny was to protect the "Chosen One" until he had fullfilled his destiny. To make this possible the person has a strong connection to a form of energy which is the opposite of the force. These are the first years.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! I recently saw an episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and was so fascinated that I watched every movie of Star Wars and SWTCW episode. I am new to this and please tell me anything I have written is wrong. **

**For your better understanding: This story is based on the Ying-Yang scheme. So I thought, there should be an opposing force to the force of the jedi. **

In a universe where the force flowed through every living being and weaved the fates of infinite beings there also existed another kind of force which formed the opposing side of the force. Without it, the force would not exist and the other way round and when one was out of balance, the other was thrown into chaos as well.

Only a few knew about this kind of force. They called it the fayna and those who possessed a connection were called the fanura.

But, the fanuras preferred to stay isolated. Why? No one knew. There were so many legends about the reasons and each of them were so different that one got more confused than having a better understanding of their nature. In some cultures they were worshipped as gods, as demons or as angels. What they all shared in common was the belief that the fayna had once mingled actively with the fate of the universe.

The fascination of the unknown energy which was to oppose the force made many search for the fayna-wielders. They were never successful.

After a few thousand years the hype about the fanura died down and were nearly forgotten. A few documents still remained on the grand archives of the jedi temple in the farthest corner.

* * *

When Anakin Skywalker was born, he was meant to be the "Chosen One" of an ancient prophecy. However, there existed another part of this prophecy which was never recorded. The jedi who had gotten the prophecy never received the other part of the prophecy.

That part spoke about a fanura more powerful than any before him or her before. The destiny was intertwined with that of the "Chosen One". Her or his role was to lead the "Chosen One" to his destiny and protect him from any kind of danger which could threaten the whole sake of the universe. That meant not only protecting him from immediate danger and from enemies, but also from himself. Even if it meant sacrificing what was dear to her or him.

That person was born force-sensitive with an extra-ordinary connection to the fayna. No one sensed the birth and therefore the person grew up without knowing what powers slept within him or her.

**AN: So this is the prologue. Reviews are appreciated and criticism as long it is based. Also, what do you think about this idea? Good, bad? Just write in your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've got two reviews on the very first day! Totally excited! Thank you to Fidgeymugato for being my first reviewer and ZS for taking their time to review. This chapter will be about the family and the birth of the person. For me catching up with missed episodes was quite easy. Go to .eu**

The crimson morning sun rose above the vast planes of Shili. A herd of akuls raised their massive heads and their yellow eyes blinked the brightness of the new day. A covey of majestic blue golden birds lifted themselves into the air from the small trees at the edge of the planes where a small river flowed through. That river had crystal clear water and its path carved the reddish earth of Shili. It made huge curves and got brighter in width. Torrents played with the fish and with the togrutas which were already out on the water in small boats.

There was a small village built in the tongue of land the river had created when it turned form south to east. On one side was the river and on the other side dense jungle where the men hunted. The village consisted of small huts built of reddish stones which huddled around a larger one in the village's middle.

One small hut, however, was located at the edge of the village. Its slanting roof was made of thick bundles of weed. A chimney top out of the same stone as the walls made it look like the home of the person which lived in there. It was the home of the village healer. Kalisha Tano. She was a tall togrutas with eyes oceans as eyes. Her daughter Liliana, who resembled her mother in every aspect, was still living with her.

Last standard-year their tribe found a togrutan male lying unconscious in the jungle. It had been during a hunt and the men had dragged the man to her hut. If they hadn't he would have been eaten by akuls. Certainly a painful way to die. He had suffered from a serious head concussion and several broken rips. When he finally woke up from two nights of intense fever, he was asked where he came from and which tribe he belonged to. He had stared dumbly at them and they concluded that he had lost his memory from the concussion.

Since then he had been living with them. It was awkward at first because Liliana and Kalisha were used to be without men in their hut. But then a frail bond formed between him and Liliana. This bond strengthened and became more passionate. At night, both would walk into the darkness and return at the first rays of light. Kalisha didn't say anything to that. Her daughter was old enough to know what consequences such a relationship would bring. Lately, she wasn't sure of that anymore.

Liliana was pregnant and that in the first trimester. Kalisha was sure that Liliana didn't know it just yet. Her suspicion had been confirmed one morning when Liliana had come in pale orange in the face and complaining about headaches. Later that day, Liliana started to vomit out of the blue. Kalisha felt nothing when she reached to that conclusion. She had seen the day coming when Liliana would leave her home to start a new life with a family.

Kalisha stepped out of the house leaning on her walking stick which she needed for longer distances. She watched the birds fly over the village throwing small shadows on the ground. A smile stole on her lips. Nature was sometimes a beautiful thing to watch. The village was cloaked in the morning silence. The other were still sleeping, but not for long. Today was harvest day and everybody had to help. Faint footsteps approached her. Without turning around Kalisha knew it was Liliana.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yes. Never knew he could sleep so deeply. I think a whole herd of akuls could run through the room and he wouldn't wake up."

"I think he would."

"You never had to push him of the edge…"

Kalisha raised a hand and explained.

"If there was a herd of akuls running through the room they would try to eat him. And I believe there isn't a better method to wake someone up."

Liliana rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Mother, are the herbs ready to be picked?"

"Yes, they are. Are you hoping to get away from the big harvest?"

Liliana's answer came to quick.

"Noo. Why do think so?"

"I just know you well enough."

"Whatever."

"Well, I could use a second pair of hands."

"Thanks, mother."

Heavy footsteps were heard from the kitchen.

"He is awake?"

"Obviously."

Liliana turned and ran back to the kitchen where her lover was already waiting for her. Kalisha followed her less enthusiastically. When she finally entered the small kitchen area, she saw Liliana sitting on his lap with her arms slung around his torso. She looked so happy that Kalisha didn't dare to make a noise. It reminded her of the time when she had been in love with Liliana's father.

Though, she had to disturb them.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the harvest?"

The man just looked up lazily at her and tightened his grip around Liliana's waist.

"But the rest isn't there yet." He protested.

"They will any moment and Liliana and I need to pick the herbs."

"All right." He said, giving in.

He gently lifted Liliana off his lap and stood up from the small stool he had been sitting on. Then he gave Liliana a kiss on the cheek and walked to the spice fields from which the village grounded its current wealth on.

Liliana smiled after him. After all, he was her first love. Kalisha decided to pull her out of her dream world, literally.

"Ow, mother!" She cried out shocked. Her mother had pulled on the rear lekku.

"Stop being so lazy, the herbs don't pick themselves up." Kalisha scolded smiling.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Both women went outside to the little field where Kalisha had her herbs growing. To normal people they looked like flowers with their golden, blue or green leaves. But to a trained eye they were standard healing plants. Some exotic ones which only grew in the planes of Shili and were highly effective against lockjaw and a few others were in that tiny field.

* * *

They worked the whole morning into the afternoon. Three full baskets was everything they had got this year. That wasn't much. Usually they got at least five. Lines of worry formed on Kalisha's forehead. This was bad. How were three baskets enough for a whole village for one year? Never. She began to calculate. The children will have coughs or colds in their first winter and needed lots of care. Some men will be injured during the great traditional hunts each year. How will she be able to help them all with only three baskets full of herbs? The crushing truth was: Not at all.

A small boy came running to them. It was the youngest son of the chief. A feisty child of ten years.

"Kalisha!"

"What has happened? Anyone injured or…"

"No, a ship has arrived."

"Space ship?"

"Yes and it is so huge!"

The way he pronounced huge made a shiver run up her spine. The last time a huge ship had landed at their village had been twenty years ago. It had belonged to pirates who had wanted their spice. Liliana's father died in the attack, but then she considered that for a young child everything seemed to be huge and fascinating.

The workers looked up simultaneously. The ship hovered over the jungle and threw a threatening shadow on the village.

"Get back in the hut, Lili."

"No,…!"

"Just do what I say for once in a while!" Kalisha screamed in panic. This was so similar to the events twenty years ago. She wouldn't let anybody get hurt who was close to her.

Liliana hurried over to the hut. In the doorway she turned to her mother waiting that she came as well. But she didn't. She stared at the ship.

"Mother!"

"Go!"

"But…"

"If they are pirates they wouldn't want an old woman like me."

Liliana hesitated, but then shut the door behind her. Just as the ramp of the ship descended. Three figures stood at the end. Two males and a female. All three were togrutas, which was a great relief, and they were dressed in expensive clothes. All colours were present. It was just unreal how they clashed with the rusticity of the village.

The chief of the village stepped forward and some of the men had blasters aimed at the intruders. The male in the middle raised an arm to show that the came in peaceful intentions. They stepped down and spoke to the chief who looked as if he wanted to punch them in the guts. Kalisha watched them from a safe distance. There was an argument going on. The colourful togrutas made long and elegant gestures while the expression of the village's chief became angrier with the minute. However, he let them pass with a grim expression on his face.

His twenty year-old son Juan stood beside him and had the same expression. Whatever the stranger had said they couldn't do anything against it. The three went to the market place where the announcement podium was. Kalisha had a very bad feeling about it.

All the men and women of the village began to swarm the podium where the strangers stood. Kalisha followed them motioning Liliana to come along. When they reached the podium, the strangers started to speak.

"We are looking for strong workers for our factories."

A murmur went through the crowd. A few men started fidgeting.

"The work is paid well…"

"How much?" Someone shouted.

"Ten credits per hour."

Another one whistled.

"That's more than we get from our harvest!"

"You will get your own room…"

The murmurs grew louder.

"I guarantee you that you will have hot food every day."

Kalisha recognized the strategy of the business people. They used every weakness the life in a village posed. She could remember vividly the famine they had ten years ago after a flood had killed all the crops. The bad feeling increased. The men would leave them for the promising future.

The female stepped forward. She had a very 'showing' dress.

"When you come to work for us, you will live in the capital of Shili! You will find bars, clubs, goods from other planets, anything you r heart desires."

The second male stepped forward, next to the woman.

"Who will work for us?"

A big movement broke loose. Young men who saw a lifetime opportunity started to move towards the podium, but either their mothers or mates held them back. They begged and cried in despair as some of them just shoved past them and got their contracts. Kalisha turned around to look after Liliana, but she wasn't at her side anymore.

She found her a few meters further away. The view made Kalisha boil in anger. Liliana was on her knees clutching the knees of her lover who yelled at her.

"Let me go!"

"Why?" She cried.

"You would never understand. I finally remembered."

Liliana looked at him dumbly as if she couldn't warp her mind around his words.

"What did you remember?" She finally choked out. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I FINALLY remembered where I came from! It's the capital. I am from the capital!"

"Please stay!"

"There is nothing in here holding me here!"

These words were brutal and cut deeply into Liliana's soul. She let go of his knees and fell to the floor. There she lay. Broken and in tears. Kalisha just stood there watching the scene in shock. Then, rage gripped her and she charged at that man who had broken her daughter's heart so mercilessly.

"You Bastard!" she screamed with so much hatred that everybody else ducked and took a step back. Her walking stick swung down and hit him in the shoulder, arms, head and other parts she knew would really hurt a lot and long. He didn't make a sound nor did he make a move to defend himself. After a while he grabbed her stick and crushed it with his bare hands.

"You mean nothing to me!" he spat to Liliana who lay motionless on the floor and walked to the strangers and signed his contract.

Kalisha sat next to her daughter and let her weep on her shoulder. Liliana's best friend Sola ran over and hugged them both. They sat like this for hours until the rain set in. Sola was pulled away by her husband who hadn't left. Kalisha and Liliana, however, stayed in the rain since Liliana hadn't the strength to walk.

On that day, Liliana died. The rain washed the last will of life away. Her body still functioned, but her heart was dead.

* * *

They saw him the next morning. Liliana had watched him entering the ship without looking back. Many men left, but not all. Mostly the younger sons of a family with already three sons.

Later that day, Kalisha had just returned from a visit from a sick child, Liliana found out she was pregnant. She cried and accused Kalisha that she should have told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded.

Her mother was speechless.

"If I had known earlier, he wouldn't have left!"

She still receive a response from her mother.

"Did you lose your tongue? Answer me!"

When Kalisha still didn't answer she stormed off into the second bedroom.

In the night, Kalisha heard her crying. She crept out of bed and made her way to the second bedroom. Liliana was wide awake and tears ran like waterfalls over her cheeks. Her eyes were puffed and crimson red. Kalisha didn't say a word, but she held her for rest of the night like a little girl who just had woken up from a nightmare. That was the moment when Kalisha realized that Liliana had truly and deeply loved that bastard.

* * *

The next months went by without any major events expect that Liliana's pregnancy become more evident. One day, Liliana was too exhausted to stay up longer, had already gone to bed, when a knock on the door disturbed Kalisha in her preparations of a potion. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Juan.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked letting him in. Juan seemed to be nervous.

"I just came to check on Liliana."

"She is sleeping at the moment."

"Poor girl. She didn't deserve that moron."

"Well, he had blinded us all I guess."

"I still can't understand how she could have loved him."

"Love makes you blind, young one."

"I'm not that young anymore."

"I will always remember the day when I brought you into this world."

"When is it due?"

"It's not an it. It's a living thing."

"Okay, when is the baby due?"

"Any moment now."

"Oh."

"I suggest that you leave now. You have a long day in front of you."

Tomorrow he and a few other men would go into the forest and slay their first akul. It was tradition that a boy had to kill an akul first to be considered as a man. Though, many didn't survive the hunt. Juan just smirked and left.

Kalisha was tired, because she had stayed up very late to prepare any known potions against infections of a wound. She dragged herself to bed and slumped onto the sheets and fell asleep instantly.

A scream woke her up. Faster than her old bones allowed she jumped up and ran to Liliana's room. Liliana sat upright on her bed and stared wide-eyed at her mother.

"The baby…" was all she could manage before she continued screaming.

It was early in the morning when the baby was finally born. It was a beautiful baby. Blue eyes, small motrals and lekkus. She looked exactly like her mother when she had been a new born. Liliana who was drenched in sweat smiled a real smile for months. She stretched out her arms to Kalisha who held her grand-child. Kalisha carefully handed her the child who was still crying a little bit.

"My child. My daughter." Liliana whispered and looked lovingly at her daughter as if she was the most precious thing in the entire galaxy. She was shivering and too pale.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes. Her name will be Ahsoka."

Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep forever.

The shocked ad newly-baked grand-mother caught the child as it slipped out of the limp arms. With the Ahsoka securely in her arms she patted Liliana's cheeks.

"Wake up, Liliana. Wake up."

The lips had already turned blue. Kalisha realized: Her daughter was dead. She felt nothing as it came crashing down on her. She swore that if she would ever see the bastard again she would kill him slowly and painfully.

She looked at the child and decided to protect her at all costs.

Suddenly, a bowl in the room lifted and hovered several inches over the ground. Kalisha stared at the flying object and her mind couldn't decide what to think.

Ahsoka was force-sensitive. Usually, she would have to report this to the jedi council and they would come over to determine her midichlorian count. But, she didn't want that. That girl was all she had left of her family and she didn't want her to be taken away. She wouldn't allow it.

When she stepped out of her hut, she was greeted by the whole village that stood waiting for news. The chief stood in front of everyone. Kalisha just shook her head and everybody understood. Most of them just bowed their heads to murmur a prayer or just stood there in shock. It was unusual for a woman to die in childbirth.

The chief stepped forwards and took a closer look at Ahsoka who was asleep.

"You know what has to happen." He just said. Kalisha nodded.

Every new born has to undergo a ritual before it was fully accepted in the tribe. Only the chief and the healer were present.

Kalisha followed him down the path to the riverbanks. Behind dense bushes was a place where these traditional rituals were held. It was a u-shaped shallow bank where the branches of two mighty trees hung into the clear water.

They both stepped into the still cool water until they were waist deep inside. Ahsoka sensed the coolness and began to wail throwing her tiny fists around. Kalisha handed her over to the chief and began to speak of another language. Being the village healer meant also being the priestess. They still believed in nature gods and the goddess of water was also the guardian of all new born.

Cywen took Ahsoka and dove her into the water. The child didn't have enough time to react to that. Only water bubbles came out of her mouth. Cywen was the first to notice the small shadows which grew under the water.

Suddenly, a dozen of fish broke through the surface and hovered in the air. Kalisha looked as stunned as Cywen. He gave her a long stare and brought Ahsoka back to the surface.

When they were outside again, Cywen stopped and said to Kalisha:

"She is force-sensitive."

"Yes."

"We have to tell the jedi that she exists."

"NO!" Was Kalisha's fierce response. Cywen was taken aback by her harsh reaction.

"Why?"

"She is the last that I have of my family."

Cywen nodded in understandment. Then he said solemnly.

"Welcome to the tribe, Ahsoka Tano."

**AN: That chapter was really long and I worked on it whenever I could. Dear reader, if you read this, review even if you didn't like it. Give me at least the chance to improve. Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys. Thank you for reviewing and taking your time to read the first chapters. I apologize if it took so long to update. School is one of my major problems.**

Three years went by and Ahsoka grew up happily. She hadn't used the force anymore since her birth which was hugely welcomed by Kalisha. She hoped that Ahsoka would forget that she possessed that power and develop like a normal child. Ahsoka learned to speak and walk earlier than any child before. Some people grew suspicious of her when a one year old pointed at them and said: "You won't survive this winter."

Kalisha nearly had a heart attack, because she had already thought that Ahsoka had abandoned her force abilities. So she tried to excuse this as an offspring of a fairy tale she had told her the other day. Most of the villagers were calmed down by that excuse and forgot about it. However, an illness struck the village soon after and all the people, Ahsoka had pointed out, died. No one connected it to Ahsoka, but Kalisha did and decided to listen to Ahsoka more. Then she grew more concerned. It may be that Ahsoka didn't lift any objects or let them float around, but it could be that she had discovered another force power.

Her goal was to make Ahsoka abandon her force abilities. She knew that if a force-sensitive child played around with the force too much then the Jedi would sense this and come for her. And that was what Kalisha didn't want to happen.

Though, she came up with another strategy. In the evenings, she would tell Ahsoka togrutan fairy tales. Before she did that, she would change the plot a little but so that the force was the evil spirit which swallowed beautiful cities and the Jedis were the bad guys who used the force to kill. It seemed to work. Ahsoka continued not to do anything and said anything which only could have come from a premonition.

They lived like that for three happy years. But, neither the force nor the fayna liked it when someone tried to change the course of destiny for their own cause.

* * *

That day, when those two powers decided to intervene, started out well. It had rained during the night and the light was reflected by countless water drops on the grass. It was quite peaceful after the rush of harvest. Most of it was stored in the houses for food in the time of winter. They haven't had a famine for thirteen years, but it is better to be prepared. Kalisha stood in the cold and tried to figure out how she could cure the cough which was plaguing the blacksmith.

Last year, ten new families moved into the village for commercial reasons. Industries and businesses somehow have seen benefits in investing in small villages. All the villages around have grown in both number and in economy.

It had a massive impact on the appearance. Huts became houses and the wooden bridge over the river became stone. The streets were re-made. Everything became much cleaner which prevented most diseases. To sum it up: The village flourished.

Kalisha turned around and went into the kitchen where the breakfast was boiling over a small fire. Ahsoka was still asleep in her crib in the room where Liliana used to sleep. Her grand-child had grown fast in the last year. Though, she was still smaller than any of the children and was picked on it. Kalisha pressed her lips together for all the times she had to go to the children's parents to apologize for Ahsoka's strange behaviour. She didn't believe that Ahsoka behaved strangely, but the other children always found something which could be called "strange".

This humiliation made Kalisha sometimes shake in fury. These new families expected her to respect them, but didn't give anything in return. But, what can she do? Nothing. It was depressing.

She went to the crib which was placed against a wall opposite a window. The child was sleeping on her back with one hand behind her head whilst the other rested on her stomach. Just the way Liliana had slept when she had been small. Everything about this child was like her mother. The face markings, figure, eyes, simple everything was her mother.

Ahsoka stirred and opened one of her incredible ocean blue eyes. Then she smiled and stretched her arms out to be lifted out of her bed. When she was finally out of bed and on the floor, she began to walk unsteadily towards the kitchen. That child didn't waste many words. All what she did in communicating was an intense stare and if the receiver didn't understand it, she would explain in words.

Breakfast went by fast and Ahsoka went off to play with the rest of the village's children. Kalisha stood in the doorway and watched them tossing a ball around. It was quite tiring, but children had an inexhaustible amount of energy. They played these games and many more from sunrise until sunset.

"She has grown up so fast." A voice said next to her. Kalisha was scared out of her skin. She hadn't heard someone approaching her from behind.

It was Juan, the chief's son. He looked solemnly at Ahsoka who just threw a ball at a boy. The boy managed to catch it and kicked it to another.

"Yes, she has."

"She looks like her mother."

"Yes, she does."

"Do you think the new families will make more trouble?"

"They have always done it. I don't expect they would stop now."

"At least they are not doing anything at the moment."

"It will come later in the afternoon. Trust me. They will come and complain."

"Poor girl. Just because she is so…"

"Don't you dare to start too!"

"You have to admit that she rarely speaks a word even though she is perfectly capable of doing so. Also, she has this creepy stare."

"And what do you want to tell me?"

"Look, I am not trying to…"

He stopped and that was what Kalisha was waiting for. Her furious and ice cold glare made him shrink back.

"If you are trying to tell me that my grand-child is strange, then I suggest you leave now."

"You have to listen…"

"Leave before I forget myself!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Have children first, then we can talk as equals. Now stop wasting my time."

That was final and Juan retreated. Kalisha seethed in rage and it was just morning. What a great start of a day. Seriously, it couldn't have started any better. Although, being sarcastic probably wasn't going to solve this situation. Kalisha punched the door to release her fury a little bit. It helped.

The day went on fairly normal even though Kalisha was extremely on edge. She snapped at everyone. Even at a young child who asked her for a potion for the sick mother. Everyone sensed her anger and avoided her as best as they could.

It was in the late afternoon when it happened. Kalisha had this bad feeling in her guts since midday, but dismissed it.

Though, it returned when she saw Ahsoka stop in a game. The child just stood there like a rock and looked at a certain direction. That smelled trouble. One, Kalisha thought that Ahsoka sensed something bad. Second, it was another reason for another complaint. A pair of children began to kick Ahsoka.

"Why are you…"

"Leave her alone!" a more mature voice said. There was a shadow looming over the kids. It was Juan. Kalisha forgot immediately what he had done this morning. Both kids stopped, but the little boy said: "Why do you defend her? She is a witch. Scum!"

Those were definitely his parents' words. No way, he could have come up with those insults. He must have overheard his parents one night. Her anger which had cooled down over the last hours flared up again.

She rushed over as fast as possible on her cane and her ominous presence had always scared children. In addition, her fury was clearly written on her face. Both children ran away crying.

Ahsoka was still standing there as if paralyzed. Then, slowly, she raised her tiny arm and pointed towards the forest. Kalisha looked in the direction and suddenly she felt the floor vibrating. Her lekkus have picked up the vibrations in the ground. There was danger coming and that really fast. Kalisha scooped Ahsoka up and ran to her hut while every man of the village got ready for a fight. Some loaded blasters and rifles or used old-fashioned spears. The women and children ran to their houses for cover.

They heard them through the vibrations though the floor before they showed up. After a few intense minutes, a group of speeders burst through the branches and raced towards the village. Kalisha recognized the shapes of at least fifty men. Not all were togrutan, but most of them were. They all were out-casts and therefore the scum of society. Usually criminals. The group accelerated and sped right into the group of village men. Some jumped out of the way, some weren't so lucky and got caught. Their screams echoed from the walls and trees. It was terrible.

Blaster shots flew through the air. Sometimes hitting someone who either fell dead or injured to the ground.

Juan was cursing. A shot had nearly missed him, but killed another of his men. He wanted to kill them all. Those bastards.

"Get a cover! Aim from there!" he shouted.

Almost instantly, every still remaining man followed his command. They ran to the houses and used the walls as cover.

However, it didn't help a lot. The out-casts used their speeders to follow them and shot more of them down. Juan took aim and killed one pirate. He kept on firing until the pirates decided that the villagers had put up with a heck of a fight than they had predicted. They retreated. Their speeders disappeared between the trees. The fight had finished as sudden as it had started.

When they were finally away, women and children ran out of the houses. The ground was littered with corpses and the wounded. Some women fell to their knees and cried in despair as they saw their beloved ones lying dead on the ground.

Kalisha felt nothing for them. Those were the ones who had put Ahsoka through hell. Now, they were dead. In her mind, she was grinning, but outside she seemed to be mourning. It surprised her in a way that she felt like that.

She had been inside her hut with Ahsoka, hiding in the cellar.

In the evening, Cywen held an emergency council. The dead had been buried and the wounded were resting after Kalisha had tended to them. Some will survive, but she wasn't sure others would. The council was held in the chief's house. Kalisha was present since she was the eldest of them all.

"I suggest we set up a trap!" Juan exclaimed.

"How do you want to do it?" His father asked.

"Lure them into the village and kill them all."

"How do you want to lure them into the village?"

"Ehmm…"

"Just as I thought."

"Do you have any other suggestion?"

"Why don't we fight and die with honour?" A man proposed. He was one of the new families. All of them disillusioned by honour in a battle.

"Are you nuts?" Another man yelled angrily at the other.

"Haven't you got honour in your body?"

"What use is honour to me if I am a rotting sack of bones on the ground? Tell me!"

"Stop this instant!" Cywen shouted on top of his lungs. Everyone fell silent.

"It is no use to us if you fight like little children over nothing. Please, come up with something good."

"With all due respect, chief, but how do you imagine to defeat those slugs?"

"I do have an idea and I will share it with you if you don't interrupt me."

"Yes, chief."

"We will prepare for another assault, but I'd like to bring in a jedi."

"JEDI?!"

"Yes."

"They don't care."

"They are peace-makers. It is their duty to help those in need. We will contact them immediately."

"Do you think they would arrive in time?"

"The journey from Coruscant to Shili lasts about two hours. I am sure they won't attack us tonight."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because they had suffered many losses and they also have to tend to their wounds."

"I just wonder why they attacked us."

"The witch did this."

"Who is that witch?" Kalisha asked coldly.

"That grand-daughter of yours."

"She is not a witch."

"But I have proof that she is."

"So, and what is that _proof_ you are talking about?" Kalisha spat.

"I've seen her making white light out of her palm."

Kalisha drew her breath. This was definitely not the force. It sounded more like the fayna. But, she was quite sure, that the man had invented this one. She was about to retort, when Juan began to laugh.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Ahsoka and a witch?! You must be out of your mind."

Everyone seemed to agree with Juan, so the man who said it in the first place pressed his lips together.

"All right. It is settled. We will contact the Jedi and wait."

**AN: I finally did it! Really happy and even doing a dance. If you have time, please, review and tell me what you have found good or bad. Then tell me what I can do better. Ideas of what might happen are welcome. Just give me some feed-back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey folks. First of all: Thank you to all those who reviewed and shared their opinions about any improvements. I will definitely do a chapter in Ahsoka's POV but later. **

**Some seemed to be confused that the villagers said Ahsoka was a witch. **

Cywen and Juan were on their way to the holo-transmitter. They walked in silence. There was nothing to say between the two. Both were deep in their own thoughts.

Juan was still seething about the decision that Ahsoka should be excluded from any activity of the village. If she had been an adult she would have been banned from the tribe. Togrutas usually didn't like any extraordinary behavior. They regarded such with high suspicion and Juan admitted that Ahsoka was slightly different from the other children. But the new families had insisted and had pressured his father that he had to meet their demands. Even it meant that an innocent child had to suffer. They exaggerated everything so drastically that Juan asked himself why they loathed her so much. He had sat next to Kalisha and had to watch the verbal battle between those newcomers and the healer. One was sure, Kalisha could cause as much damage as she could heal.

"_You exaggerate everything." She stated calmly._

"_No I don't. She has these strange attitudes and there are always strange incidents when she plays with our children." _

"_Such as?" Kalisha had raised on of her eye-markings and her gaze literally was burning down her opponents. _

"_She barely speaks and just stares at one that you get the chills. Also, whenever she plays with the others she stretches out her hands and every time a child will fall. Don't tell me that is coincidence. I wouldn't be surprised if she had called the pirates. And as I mentioned before, I saw her creating a ball of light in her palm."_

"_It's unbelievable! She is just three and _you_ accuse her of that?!" Kalisha shrieked._

_Juan perked up. This was rather peculiar. While he wrecked his brain about a reasonable explanation for this, he also noticed that Kalisha had stiffened. He threw an inquiring look, but she didn't look in his direction at all. She was keeping a secret and judging the nervous glance she gave his father indicated that he also knew about this. _

"_Are you saying that she is using the 'ball of light' fit into the picture. As far as he knew, no force-sensitive person had ever created a light ball. _

"_Yes, and I think most of us will agree that such shouldn't be tolerated." They hadn't noticed Kalisha's reaction, those ignorant brats._

_A general nod from all which sat around the big wooden table accompanied that statement. Every head turned to the chief who was slumped in his seat. His head was buried in his hands. _

"_You honestly ask me to ban a child from the tribe?"_

"_Yes." Was the short and simple answer._

_Kalisha became desperate. "Sir, please, she is just three years old…" _

"_Enough!" He shouted. Kalisha shut her mouth instantly. He looked up and straightened his posture._

"_Are these your reasons?" He asked the one who started it all._

"_Yes and the others are my witnesses."_

_Cywen sighed. He didn't want to do anything, but he had to this because of his duty as the village-chief. He had to enforce the laws. When someone was accused then there must be a trial. Though, Kalisha's situation didn't look well at all. Togrutan traditions barely tolerated behavior which stood out negatively. Those individuals were normally banned, but usually they were adults and not toddlers. He always had to consider law and tradition. Even if he didn't like it, he had to remain objective. But it was so hard when a child was involved. Especially one which should be at the Jedi temple by now. It would be so easy to tell the jedi that Ahsoka was force-sensitive and all problems would be solved. Still, he had made a promise to Kalisha and he will keep it._

_He tried it with a compromise._

"_What if we ban her from playing with the children?"_

_Kalisha looked at him furiously. The others looked at him as if he was crazy. Then they thought about it. The first started nodding their approval and Kalisha joined them, but reluctantly. What else could she do? She joined them after a pause._

Both men entered the room which was built to protect the only holo-transmitter of the village. Cywen sighed.

"I know you don't like what happened back there…"

Juan opened his mouth for a rude retort.

"Let me explain. You will have to understand if you want to become the next chief. Even if we like the person who was accused we have to remain objective."

"That was hardly 'objective'"

"I don't understand them myself, but I have to consider their rights."

Juan snorted.

"I know you don't like it."

"' Don't like' is the understatement of the century!"

"But you have to see my position as the judge. There were witnesses, this is practically a proof and many have agreed to that."

"Still. That's it! They have planned this all along!"

"Now you are getting ridiculous."

"You…"

"This enough! We can't change it anymore. Just accept it!"

Without noticing they have reached the door of the room where the holo-transmitter stood. Both stood silently facing each other. Juan gave his father a disappointed look and the other pleaded with his old and tired eyes for understanding of his decision.

"This is injustice!"

"If you live long enough then you will understand that there I never justice."

"How can you…"

"Enough!"

"But…"

"I said it is enough!"

Juan shut up. He knew that when his father said 'Enough' twice then he was annoyed. Greatly. His father gave him a long and cold stare.

"You will keep quiet and you will only speak when asked."

Juan nodded while grinding his teeth. Cywen opened the door without looking at his son and stepped in. His son followed him after a brief moment of hesitation. A few lamps illuminated the room in a yellowish light. A few buttons on the transmitter were glowing red and the metal reflected the lamps' light. Cywen stepped nearer and pushed three buttons. After two seconds they changed from red to green. The broad plate shone blue and a voice spoke up.

"Contact request?"

"Jedi temple."

"Please, wait for the connection being made."

Juan looked at his father who stood straight as if he had been made out of stone while they were waiting. Suddenly, the uniform blanket of blue colour disappeared and two figures appeared. They could easily recognize one of them. Grandmaster Yoda. Rumors said that he spoke in a funny way. Juan, especially, had always wanted to meet the legendary jedi since he had been a small toddler. Both, father and son, bowed out of respect. Yoda and the other one returned that bow, before anybody spoke. The two jedis looked at Cywen asking the silent question why they had been contacted. Cywen spoke up.

"Master jedi, we have come to you because my village needs your help."

"What problem it is?"

"Pirates have assaulted our village and have killed many of our people. We fear that we will come back."

"Protection you seek."

"Yes, master."

The other one stepped forward. Juan couldn't quite place his race, but he estimated that he was a Kel-Dor. But he wasn't sure.

"I suggest that we send a master. Those pirates are causing enough trouble for other villages. Our Knights can't be at the same place at all time."

Juan couldn't help it but ask:

"You already have stationed your Knights in other villages?"

He earned a stern look from his father, because he had disobeyed his instructions to keep quiet, and both jedi seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Yes, we have." Was the reply of the Kel-Dor.

Juan just had decided that he was a Kel-Dor. Before he could, however, stalk more, his father pushed him aside and Juan knew instantly that he was in so much trouble when this was finished. So he kept his mouth.

"What my son wants to tell you that if you have already Knight here, then it wouldn't be necessary to send a master."

"Enough trouble the knights have already. A master, we will send."

"Thank you, masters."

"Master Koon send he will be. At midnight, he shall be expected."

"Thank you, masters." Cywen said again. The jedi bowed and father and son returned the bow. The hologram flickered and shut down as the connection was cut.

Cywen turned around to face his son who swallowed.

"So, what have I told you before we came in here?!" he said slowly and coldly.

Juan shrank back with each passing second.

**AN: Finally I have this chapter finished. Read and review. Do I have to improve Yoda's speaking or is it fine? Again, share your opinions with me! **

**LadyIunara**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, not many seemed to like the last chapter and I do admit it had bad grammar and a few problems with Yoda. Thank you to the three who review.**

**Demoncry: I am truly sorry for the poor grammar. But know that I try my best, but I am not native. Please understand. Though, I am glad that you still liked it. **

"…. various types of weapons and speeders."

"Any preferences?" Plo Koon asked the holo-image of a knight who was stationed on Shili.

"Blasters usually when they do a raid on a village on speeders. If they, however, approach on foot they use electro-whips."

"Do you have any idea where their hide-out is?"

"We tried infra-scan, reconnaissance from the air or on land. All negative."

The young knight slumped his shoulders and ran a hand through his face. It was evident that he was tired, if not exhausted. Plo Koon placed one hand on his oxygen mask and began to think about his options. It looked like he had to stay in this village for a long period of time. If the hide-out was known, then it would have been an easier task. Oh force, where should he start?

After the connection with the village chief had been cut, he had immediately started to prepare his departure. That included contacting the knights, who were already there and dealing with this problem, to get general information. Until now, he had been able to contact only one out of eleven. It worried him that the others hadn't answered his calls yet.

"Have you been able to contact the other knights?"

"No. We couldn't get in touch since yesterday."

"Do you think…"

"Master, there is the possibility that the village they are in was raided and they died or were captured. But we shouldn't be pessimistic."

"Do they leave any survivors?"

"We have found ghost towns during the first three months. Most of the corpses were the warriors, but women and children were all missing."

"So they kill the warriors and take the women and children. Do you know what they do with them?"

"I am afraid no. Neither have we found any corpses of any togruta nearby nor do we know what the pirates do when they are in their hide-out, which we haven't discovered yet."

"They might be sold to slavery."

"Probably. But, unfortunately, I cannot help them. I have to protect this village and I suspect that there is a major organization behind all this."

"How come?"

"Well, sometimes they attack multiple villages at the same time and they are organized like an army when they attack. There has to be something bigger than we are facing at the moment."

"Are you suggesting that if they all combined their forces, we couldn't stand a chance against them?"

"Yes."

Plo sighed. He just hoped that they wouldn't attack the village while he was still in Coruscant. He walked out of his quarters and headed towards the hangars. There, his R4 unit had already prepared his starfighter for take-off. He gave off whistling noises when he saw his master.

"Yes, I am ready."

A blurb was all he got as an answer.

"Have you set the coordinates for Shili and downloaded information about Togrutas on my datapad?"

A confirming shriek.

"Very well."

He jumped into the cockpit and took off. While the blue-white stripes of the hyperspace shone before his window, he read everything about Togrutas he had to know. Normally, he would have asked master Ti, but she was currently on a mission in the outer rim.

* * *

The flight went over fairly fast and Plo hasn't got near finishing his reading on Togrutas. He was around halfway through when the blue-white tunnel dissolved into the blackness of space again. Before him floated his destination. Shili, home of Togrutas, home of one of the most vicious animals in the galaxy, home of engineers and after the legends the home of the fanuras. Though, he didn't believe that they ever existed. They had been probably force-users who had unlocked secrets about the force which the Jedi haven't discovered yet. When he had been still a youngling he had read every literature he could get. So, he became and expert and spent more time thinking about them as anybody else. But, in his twenties he reached to the conclusion that these were just legends and probably not true.

He opened his com to the authorities, so that they could identify him. They were already expecting him and even gave him the coordinates for the village. While his droid took over for entering the atmosphere, he leaned back again and thought about a strategy to protect the village. As far he had understood the maps of the region, there was a river and the jungle on each side of the village. If he secured the east and the south side as well as guard duty, they would at least have some warning system. Before he, however, could form another plan on how he could fulfill his duty as a jedi, a warning came through the force. The pirates knew why he was there and that he was directly above them.

He didn't have time to react, his ship got hit by something and he knew no more.

* * *

Not far away lay Ahsoka sleeping in her little crib. She had the same dream which came to her every night of her life.

_It was full moon and there was this ship. It flew towards her village. The pilot was not a togruta, he looked different, but she couldn't make out the person's face features. All she knew that this person came with good intentions. Suddenly, a red bolt shot through the air and pierced the ship's engine. Ahsoka watched all this as if she was a bird flying through the air. She saw how the ship descended rapidly. Before the ship however crashed in the ground and exploded, a figure was thrown out. The pilot flew through the air and landed in a tree. _

_Her vision then switched to a small group approaching the figure hanging motionless in a few branches. She could hear their conservation clearer than any night before._

"_That's is a master?" Someone said with disgust. "Seriously, he gets hit by one bolt and is out cold. That is so ridiculous. I really do wonder how he became a…"_

"_Shut your filthy mouth, Keren!"A man, whom Ahsoka recognized as Juan, snapped angrily. _

"_Aw, you think he can command us around just because he is the chief's son! Let me tell you something: I won't be pushed around like your dear father does with mine."_

_That seemed to hit a spot and Juan looked like he was out for blood._

"_For the love of the…"_

"_Let him, Juan. He is not worth it." Ahsoka knew that voice. That voice had accompanied her her whole life. It was Kalisha._

"_So the granny of the village decided to pair up with this idiot. No wonder why her grand-daughter is such a freak."_

"_Juan, did you hear someone speaking?"_

_Juan smirked and replied: "Nothing, I think it is just the wind blowing."_

_The other man opened his mouth and closed it again. Kalisha turned her face towards the limp man hanging above their heads. She gestured both men to bring him down. They did while giving each other looks full of hatred. Once the man was down, Kalisha began inspecting him. As her fingers touched his rips, the unconscious man groaned. Her forehead wrinkled slightly more. After two minutes, she said: "He is fine expect for three broken ribs and a concussion. Carry him to my hut."_

_Both men complied without speaking and they walked back to the village without much talking. Ahsoka saw her home and followed them into the hut. There was the small kitchen and the door to Kalisha's bedroom. The three of them, however, approached her room._

Suddenly, the vision started to blur and a whole new scenery emerged out of the mist in front of her eyes.

_Ahsoka was in an unfamiliar room. It was a spacious and had windows which reached the ceiling. There was also a circle of seats around the room. It looked like a room where people came together to discuss. Outside were speeders rushing by. It was already night, but something seemed to be off. She didn't know what it was, but there was this constant nagging at her brain. Suddenly the massive doors at the other end burst open and a Togruta in her teenage years stumbled inside and threw the doors shut again. As Ahsoka looked closer, she realized that the girl was her in the future. That Ahsoka had two lightsabers at her hips. But that would mean that she would become an evil person. Kalisha had told her over and over again. Never trust a jedi._

"_Open the door, snips! I know that you are inside there! Come outside and I won't harm you!" A cold and menacing voice demanded._

_Her older self stiffened and looked around hectically. A hiss was heard._

"_Ahsoka, if you don't open the door instantly, I won't a choice, please! Don't make me go through this!"_

_The Ahsoka in the vision seemed to soften at these words, but still didn't open the doors. _

"_You leave me no choice. You are one of them and I will kill you!" With that a red beam penetrated out of the door and worked its way through the material. That person whom belonged that creepy voice seemed to make its own way through the doors. Ahsoka panicked and hid behind a chair, when a small piece of door fell out. A man climbed through the gap. It was a human man, but Ahsoka couldn't see more, because of the hood covering his entire face. All what she could see was a lightsaber with a blue blade._

"_You can't hide from me forever, Ahsoka. I can sense you!"_

_Ahsoka trembled behind her chair and closed her eyes. The man seemed to have located her. He began to approach her hiding place and raised his lightsaber in the meantime. As he reached the chair, Ahsoka leaped into the air and jumped over his head. The man seemed to be caught off guard, but he recovered very quickly. He started to laugh manically and stretched out his hand. Ahsoka who had made a sprint to the hole the other one had created, was thrown backwards. She crashed against one chair with her back. The man ran with his lightsaber ready to strike. Ahsoka looked up and managed to dodge the blow which would have severed her head from her body. Then she activated her two lightsabers. Gold, green against blue. They clashed furiously._

_Nobody seemed to have the upper hand at first. After a few minutes, however, Ahsoka started to show signs of exhaustion. The man noticed that too and began to put more power into his strikes. Ahsoka lost her lightsabers. She stood there, defenseless and scared._

"_You should be honored. This was the most challenging fight for the whole evening!"_

"_I don't understand, master. Why are you doing this?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_I can try, master. Please…"_

"_That is enough of the chit-chat."_

_So he was her master and he was going to kill her in the future. The blade swung down._

Ahsoka screamed.

**AN: This is it. Hope you have** **enjoyed it. Please, review! Thoughts, feelings, ideas, anything is welcomed! Also, there is always room for improvement, tell me what I really have to look out for. Praise, curse my work, but if you do then tell me at least why you don't like it. I just want to have some feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am back and with a new chapter. Last chapter Ahsoka had two visions. You probably recognized the second one as a vision from the future about Order 66. It will be important later. Thanks to all those who waited patiently for the new chapter. I hope the waiting was worth it. But you know, school and homework…**

**Special thanks to Taylong Azhyn who helped me out with the chapter. Read his story. It is absolutely amazing.**

Ahsoka screamed.

Suddenly she felt a cool and rough hand being placed on her forehead. The last images of her nightmare fled the soothing coolness and Ahsoka was finally able to open her eyes. At first, she couldn't see anything, because a figure prevented most of the light from reaching her eyes. But after a moment, her eyes adjusted and she was able to make out a familiar presence. Juan. She could sense that he was angry and also worried. Quiet whispers filled her usually silent room with noise and she picked them up three times louder than normal.

She knew instantly that she was safe and that the bad guy from the dream was nowhere near her. Tears of relief rolled down her little cheeks.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Juan asked gently. Ahsoka knew that he was good. He couldn't be bad because he often played with her. So she nodded.

"You are safe here, little one. No one will harm you."

Ahsoka was still shaken by the horrors she had encountered and asked quietly with a slightly shaking voice: "Will you stay?"

Juan laughed and stroked her forehead.

"I'm afraid no. Now, go back to sleep. If not your grand-mother will kill me." Juan grimaced at the thought of the highly stressed Kalisha. His facial expression made Ahsoka giggle.

"Go to sleep, Ahsoka."

"Please tell me a story!" She begged with her huge ocean blue eyes.

Juan, who had already turned his back towards the door, turned around again. He looked at the perfect image of her mother and wracked his brain for a bedtime story for a toddler. Nothing came into his mind. But he couldn't disappoint the girl he came to cherish.

"Later, little one."

"All right."

"Night. Have sweet dreams."

That was the moment the Jedi chose to groan in pain. Juan groaned. Now there was no chance that Ahsoka would go back to sleep again. She was just too curious.

"Why is there another man?" She asked. Kalisha had noticed that her grand-daughter was awake too late and looked desperately at Juan. Both looked at Ahsoka who stared at them waiting for an answer. Juan came up with the first answer which came to his mind.

"He had… is a…guest of the village, Ahsoka. And he just arrived and was really tired. Don't disturb him and let him rest, alright?"

Ahsoka seemed to fall for his lie and went back to sleep.

Kalisha released a sigh of relief when she saw that Ahsoka's chest rose and fell more slowly than before. It was bad enough that she had to put him into her room right next to Ahsoka, but her noticing him right now had not been in her plan. That would mean that she will ask questions tomorrow. Kalisha had planned on taking her out of the room _before _she would see him. At least she had a provisory explanation delivered by Juan, but only until she would see the lightsaber. The universe just seemed to love her. She had to cope with the current situation, however.

Sighing she looked down on the unconscious man who lied on the mattress below the window with a view to her garden. A warm breeze blew into the room. She frowned at the man's wounds and applied one of her salves on them. They would quicken his recovery and numb the pain in the process. The faster the better, she thought. She made sure that both of them were sleeping deeply before she left the room. For now there won't be any trouble, but she had this reliable gut feeling that trouble soon will follow. If not from the outside then from the inside. Her old bones told her that and she had learned to trust them long ago.

The night passed without any major incidences in the home of the Tano's. Morning came unnoticed by most of the villagers, since it was a resting day for all of them. Though, Ahsoka was already awake and eyed the sleeping man opposite her crib curiously. Neither did he have the typical orange skin of a Togruta nor did he have montrals and lekku.

Both aspects made her want to crawl out of her bed and find out more. She looked more closely and saw two round things hiding his eyes and a monstrosity hiding his, or what she assumed to be, his mouth. Why did he wear them? Why hadn't he taken them off? It had to be really uncomfortable to lie on these.

Suddenly he moved. This movement caused the blanket which had been covering his waist to slip a little downward and revealed a metallic shining object. Now her curiosity made her do something what only the bad guys from her grand-mother's fairytales with the things, which she called lightsabers, do. She used the force. Somehow, she felt guilty about using it. Did it make her a bad guy, too?

As she waited for the object to float from its holster to her out-stretched hand, she realized that what she was doing felt good. She felt as if she had resurfaced something what she had pushed away, even though it was vital and couldn't be separated from her. But there was still this feeling of incompleteness which she didn't understand. As if something was still missing.

Finally she had the object in her tiny hands. It was heavier than she thought.. She fall onto her blanket. The light of the early morning sun's light was broken on the silver-metallic surface and nearly blinded her. If that was a lightsaber then it should have these multi-coloured blades coming out of one end. But there was no colour but the silver. It was round and as long as her whole forearm. Ahsoka rolled it around and discovered one button. A closer look revealed an open end of the thing. As she pressed the button a blue coloured beam shot out of the open end. Shocked she let go of the button. The beam remained. Still surprised about her discovery she stared at the object which had turned out to be a lightsaber. That would mean that…. But that would mean that there was a bad guy living in her village now. She was getting confused. It was just too complicated.

When the first aftermath of the shock subsided, the desire of adventure took over and Ahsoka looked around for a suitable test object. Her gaze landed on the tree outside the window on which the most delicious nuts grew. Right now was the season where you had to watch out for the falling nuts. They were purple coloured and as big as her fist. Again she stretched out her hand and focused on the force. It took her a while to get a good grasp around one of them. After a while the nut floated slowly into her opened hand.

The Jedi groaned. Ahsoka lost her focus and the nut fell down on the floor. She watched the man very carefully. Though, she really couldn't tell if he was awake or not. The thingies on his eyes ruined every chance of telling. He stirred and groaned again. One hand lifted and touched the head. Then another groan. Ahsoka was on the verge of getting utterly scared. The man jerked and suddenly he was in a straight sitting position. Now was the point where Ahsoka started to panic. She started to cry and scream for Kalisha.

Kalisha who had gotten only a few hours of sleep was literally thrown out of bed by the cries of Ahsoka. At first she thought – no hoped –that the Jedi had done something which could deliver her a reason to throw him out. But, this was very unlikely. Jedi were known for their good manners in the galaxies when they were not wielding a lightsaber. She walked as fast as she could to the room where both were sleeping.

When she opened the door, a very confused Jedi and a crying child with an activated lightsaber in her hands looked at her. Just the sight made her laugh.

Later, she managed to convince the Jedi that Ahsoka had been scared of his sudden movements. No dislike for him. He was just a stranger. It was normal for children to be scared.

All three were sitting around the wooden table in the cooking area. The Jedi, whose name was Plo Koon, looked at Ahsoka curiously. Either he sensed that she was special or did he just wonder how she had gotten his lightsaber. The food was nearly ready and Kalisha asked the Jedi a few questions about Coruscant. Ahsoka just sat and watched them intently. Plo Koon began to talk about the senate city and the core worlds of the republic. He talked about the latest political news and the rumors of a war. Kalisha had listened carefully, but the news of a separatists movement, which was causing several disputes in the senate surprised her.

"Can't you do anything to calm them down?"

"I don't believe so. We are trying our best to calm down the separatists in the senate as well as the others. All of them refuse to."

Ahsoka became really confused by Kalisha's behaviour. This man was just like the bad guys from the fairytales. First they earn the trust of their victims and then they would deceive them. Kalisha was falling into his trap. Ahsoka was determined not to fall for their tricks. That meant: No talking. Though, there was one question burning on her tongue. But she didn't dare to talk, because then she would fall into the trap he has probably set out.

"Do you believe that something major will come out of it?"

"Not really. If we give it a little bit of time then the whole affair will calm down on its own."

Plo turned around to eat his gruel when his eyes met the ones of Ahsoka. He sensed the hostility which radiated from the girl in massive waves in the force. When he had woken up from unconsciousness, he had immediately missed the familiar weight of his lightsaber at his side. His first thought was that he was captured by the pirates. As a result, he had shot up, ready to fight. But all what he saw was an infant holding his saber. Plo guessed that she got scared by his sudden movement, because then she started screaming and crying which resulted in her, as he assumed, grand-mother running into the room.

Now he found it rather amusing when he replayed the scene in his head. Although, he really wanted to know why the child, whose name he hadn't learnt yet, disliked him. Kalisha had assured him that she didn't dislike him, but he still felt deep dislike for him. Since he didn't want to start an argument with a villager on the first day, he didn't continue asking. Now he asked himself what had led the child to dislike him so deeply.

The gruel was way better than the rations he got on a battle ship. It was a nice exchange, but he also had a job to do. While his stomach was filled with food, he began to think about what he was going to do.

**AN: Another chapter completed. You know what I am going to say. Please, read, review and in case do criticize. Anything is welcome expect for flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

Five days went by without any signs of the pirates. During those five days Plo tried to find out what he could do for the village. The only weakness they had was the opening to the forest. He also talked with the warriors about the first fight. They told him that it was very quick and had involved many casualties. What was the most intriguing fact was that not all attackers had been Togrutas.

"Were you able to recognize the species?"

The chief's son, Juan, nodded slightly.

"Three of them were Twi'leks and one human, but the rest, I don't know."

"Can you describe them?"

"They had fur, which varied in colour."

"Like?"

"Black, brown and even golden."

"Any face features?"

"I'm afraid we cannot tell. They had helmets on."

The clues the warriors gave him only confirmed what the knight had told him before. Nothing new with what he could work with and even share with his fellow Jedi who were stationed in the other villages. Though, he established a patrol at the edges of the forest. Now, up high in the trees were warriors watching everything and hearing everything. Most of them had their blasters with them and at least six rounds of laser-bullets.

Plo stayed with Kalisha and her little grand-daughter who never spoke to him even when he asked her directly. He became curious. Not only was she different from the rest, he could also feel something about and around her that he only felt when he met a force-sensitive child. First she just stared at him, but then slowly retreated.

On the second day of his stay he found out that Ahsoka wasn't the most popular girl to play with. But, if you defined "play" as "merrily pushing around", then yes, she was very popular. However, Plo never got the chance to intervene, which could earn a small amount of her trust, mostly because Juan got between the two parties.

Today, on the contrary, Juan was on patrol duty and the kids decided to pick on her again. Ahsoka hadn't been anywhere near them. The children caught Plo's attention by their whispering and by their finger pointing at Ahsoka who played with a ball in her grand-mother's herb garden. Plo was having a conversation with the chief about potential attacks and how they should be handled. Out of the corners of his eyes, Plo observed the small mob of children probably plotting against Ahsoka.

But the girl somehow intrigued him. There was something curious about her. An aura of power surrounded her. If he only could get a small drop of her blood to test her midi-chlorian count! But she had never displayed any force performances yet.

Plo's focus was snatched back to the advancing group of children. They would reach her before he could. He excused himself from Cywen who just nodded and walked away. The children have already reached Ahsoka who looked up when they were just a yard away from her. She looked up and began slowly retreating. Soon, her back met the walls of her hut and the children circled her.

Ahsoka sensed that her friends weren't here to play. But, what else would it be? She decided that backing away was the best solution for now. Maybe they were just here to pick her up. Suddenly she hit the cool walls of her home. The others had surrounded her and Ahsoka was quickly overwhelmed by fear. The feelings she felt from them were anything but not friendly. She was confused; she didn't know what those feelings meant.

Her confusion lasted until the first stone flew.

Plo hadn't reached the mob yet, but he still saw the stones flying. He could sense the fear and satisfaction. Before, he had never believed in the saying: "Children can be crueler than any Sith ever wished to be." Now he regretted not having spent more time with the younglings. Surely, they were around her age and maybe they had the same behaviour patterns.

Before he, however, was able to intervene, the children were blasted away by a powerful force-push. Some flew yards away and landed outside the garden in the bushes or flew so far away that they even crashed with their own mothers. Even Plo had been caught off guard by this sudden force display and struggled for a few seconds with his balance. Now his suspicions were confirmed. Ahsoka Tano was force-sensitive and powerful with that. Though, he somehow had to convince her to come with him to the temple where she would be accepted for who she was.

Ahsoka stared at her hands. From one moment to the other everyone around her was blown away by her very own hands. Had she done what all those Jedi did? If so did it mean that she was one of them? Her vision blurred and she stopped thinking straight. The last thing she registered fully was that she looked straight into Plo's goggles. Everything after that disappeared behind a cloud of confusion. Kalisha was with her and that was all she needed to know. She sensed her worry about her and also Plo's which confused her even more. In Kalisha's fairytales the Jedi couldn't feel emotion.

Kalisha was worried beyond anything she had ever felt. She was worried that the villagers would want Ahsoka dead, or banish her. Right now she had to soothe her grand-child who just sat there staring and crying. They were sitting in their tiny kitchen. Kalisha sat on a stool and Ahsoka was on her lap. Plo just sat across the room and watched them intently. He tried to figure out what would happen. The families of the children insisted on having her banished, and some even demanded her execution. But there were those who said that Ahsoka should be sent to the Jedi. Ahsoka was terrified when she heard it and panicked. Plo had been standing in the background and wondered why.

What concerned him more than Ahsoka's fate was the fact that the community seemed to be split. If there was one thing which was the most important thing during a crisis like this was the unity of all and compassion. Right now, there was none to be found. Expect in Juan. The boy tried so hard, but was always thrown down by the rest.

Plo feared that the next raid will cause more damage than the first. But the stubbornness and ignorance of some villagers was astonishing. If the pirates observed them to find the best time for a raid this was certainly one of them. He tried explaining this to the villagers, but they did not listen. For him the fate of the village was sealed.

No one would probably survive the next raid. Even when he was there to protect them.

After a while, Ahsoka went limp in Kalisha's arms. She was just exhausted from the stress she went through. Kalisha took her and brought her to her crib and came back. Jedi and Togruta stared at each other waiting for one to start the long over-due conversation. Kalisha spoke first.

"I know that you saw _it_ and I also know that you will try to convince me to send her to the temple."

"Indeed."

"I thought you were about to say more."

"How can I say more when you already know?"

"So?!"

"As I heard there are two options for Ahsoka's fate: Execution or banish…"

"Of which all of them are unjustified and complete crap!"

Plo overheard the rude interruption and continued as if nothing had happened

"…ment. If it was banishment, then where would she go?"

"Nowhere. She would stay here."

"I think you understood this all wrong. She won't be able to stay here either way."

"No. _You_ are trying to take her away from me! If you believed that it was going to be easy then fuck yourself! There is no way I am letting her near any jedi!"

The jedi master, who had encountered more than Kalisha ever will, was quite shocked by the words she used. Never had he imagined that such an old person would say :"Fuck yourself." What a language.

"Why are you so hostile towards me and my order?"

"I am not at all hostile, but Ahsoka is."

"How do you know?"

"Because I told her bad stories about you. She will never like you. She will always hate you!"

Plo stiffened.

"What else have you _told_ her?!"

"Just that jedi are force-users and the force was also evil and…"

Plo had to sit down. This woman, who had picked him up when he was shot down, actually told her own grand-child that he was evil. Now everything made sense. Now he understood why Ahsoka never talked to him. His shock was so immense that he barely managed a whisper:

"What have you _done_?!"

"I know it was bad, but it was a necessity!" Kalisha tried to justify herself.

"A necessity for what?" Plo asked, trying to stay calm, not to let emotions be his guide.

"To...for…from…I….she…" Kalisha just stuttered. Why did she tell Ahsoka all these stories?

"I see."

Plo stood up and walked in the direction of Ahsoka's room. Kalisha was hot on his heels.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To see how bad the damage is you have inflicted on her."

"Oh please, what damage could I have caused her?"

"Don't you see? After that outburst she will think that she is one of the evil ones. I can't imagine how traumatized she must be."

Kalisha seemed to realize the damage she had inflicted on Ahsoka's young soul from the very beginning. Realization hit her so hard that she stumbled backwards and fell on a chair. Her face was ashen.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

Plo decided to stay with Kalisha and to let Ahsoka have some rest. The old healer just sat on her chair and cried. Her hands covered her face and her small body shook from frequent sobs.

Seconds became hours, hours became days as they waited for the council to decide on the fate of Ahsoka. Plo had no idea what to say to Kalisha. No one has ever taught him how to handle such situations. Only on a diplomatic point of view and he was quite sure that Kalisha didn't need any neutral words right now, but compassionate. He was not sure if he could provide them.

"I just wanted to have her here. She is the last of my family I have." Kalisha started to justify herself while tears continued running down her cheeks. She looked so much older.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kalisha shot up and stared in the door's direction. Fear was evident in her gaze.

A decision was made.

Either banishment or death.

Inevitably the loss of Ahsoka either way.

Plo sensed that Kalisha wouldn't be able to do this alone, so he went to her and placed a hand on small, trembling shoulder. She looked up and gave him a grateful nod and walked to the door. Just before she opened the door she breathed in deeply as if she had to draw the strength. The door opened and Cywen stood in front of them as well as the entire village council. Some eyes were filled with fury and the vast majority with utter triumph. It didn't look good, not good at all.

Cywen spoke after an awkward moment of silence. His voice contained no emotion, but his eyes held a fury which could have killed anyone.

"According the council's decision, Ahsoka Tano, daughter of Liliana, is to be executed tomorrow at dawn."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am back! Thank you for the reviews! They kept me going. **

No matter how hard Kalisha tried to convince herself that she heard it wrong, she failed miserably. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, knowing instantly that it was Plo's. Ignoring the kind gesture, the wheels in her brain began to turn and her mind tried to find a solution for this problem. If she hid Ahsoka in the woods away from the village, then she might have a chance of survival. The only problem were the akuls in the forest. They wouldn't hesitate to kill a small and defenseless child. There was of course the possibility of taking her to other villages into safety. Surely they would have more sense than the morons here. But how would she get to the next village unseen and her stay would go by unnoticed? Slowly, her hope faded away.

She felt how someone pushed her into a chair. Only then she registered Plo talking to her.

"…calm now."

Her attention snapped to reality again.

"Pardon?"

"I said that you must stay calm. You panicking won't make things easier."

"Who said I was panicking?"

"The force."

"Leave me alone with the Force!"

"Alright, I do understand that you are a little bit up…"

"A little bit?! A little bit?!"

"Calm down! If you let me continue my sentence you would already know what I had in mind."

"Let me guess: Let her go with you to the temple?"

"It would have been a solution if I wasn't on a protection mission."

"So?"

"I would suggest that I bring her tonight to another village with a jedi. He will definitely understand."

"No!"

"What?! Ahsoka is as good as dead if we don't act tonight!"

"There has to be another way which does not include another jedi!"

"I know that you have made her believe that we are the bad guys. Just let me prove her it is not true."

"There has to be another way, please tell me there is another way!"

"I am truly sorry, but there is none."

"But I have…"

"What is done cannot be undone, but give her time and she will see what the jedi really are."

"But how are we going to explain a missing Ahsoka to the villagers? They want her blood."

"Let me handle that. So, you agree?" Plo asked surprised by her sudden change of mind.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright."

"Good, I get Ahsoka."

With fresh energy she leapt up, only to be stopped by the jedi master.

"Not now when the sun is still up. Wait for the night."

"Oh right."

For the rest of the afternoon, Kalisha had to maintain the façade of an angry and grieving grand-mother, which proved to be quite difficult since she knew that Ahsoka was going to survive. It took all her strength not to smirk when her neighbours made hints of the upcoming execution. By tomorrow those smug faces would be wiped off their faces and she would be the one laughing.

There was only one thing left to do and she dreaded to do it. She had to tell Ahsoka that she was going to live with the jedi. How was she going to do that? As she was desperately trying to figure something out, Plo went outside to continue his guard duty. There she was. Alone in her own created mess. She should have known better. No one could ever keep a force-sensitive child hidden for long.

But why her?

Why did the Force have to choose her?

Why her little precious Ahsoka?

Why her?

Her hand shivered as she reached for the door knob. Never had she imagined that this day would come. The day she had to tell Ahsoka that she had lied and that she would never be able to live at home anymore. How stupid she had been to hope that the Force would not do everything possible to lead the jedi here.

Suddenly she noticed a faint glow coming from beneath the door. The light illuminated the brown wooden floor. Worried sick, Kalisha pushed the door open and was greeted by a sight which left her stuck in awe.

Ahsoka sat upright in her crib and seemed to balance a tiny sphere of pure white light in the palms of her hands. The light emitted warmth and a sense of security and Kalisha allowed herself to drift away for a second. Kalisha had seen pictures of stars and that was the nearest description she could come up with. There were currents running on the surface and the sphere seemed to pulsate with life. Ahsoka's face was lit up with a smile and never ever had Kalisha seen her so happy. But this moment of peace lasted not very long. Ahsoka sensed her grand-mother and lost her focus as she turned around to face her grand-mother. The light ball disappeared with it the warmth, the room temperature dropped a few degrees and Kalisha shuddered involuntarily.

What was that? Those were definitely no jedi powers. Oh great, what next: Ahsoka transforming into an akul?

Kalisha felt as all her strength left her legs and she fell down to her knees. Her little and precious grand-daughter looked at her with those stunningly blue eyes sensing all the lies and the guilt within Kalisha. She was too young to understand the reasons, but that didn't matter- all what mattered at the moment was the fact that she knew the jedi were not evil. What Kalisha never thought, however, would happen when Ahsoka found out was a hug. Ahsoka had climbed out of the crib and had snuggled into her arms. Stunned by her actions Kalisha didn't know how to react, but her arms encircled Ahsoka on their own and they stayed like this for hours while Kalisha wept, cried about an illusion she had made herself believe for three years. Now she sat in the middle of the shatters of it.

"Mama, what will happen?" Ahsoka asked with her. Kalisha just tightened her grip on her.

"Mama?"

"Everything will be fine."

Ahsoka's head tilted upwards to get a better look on Kalisha. Tears fell down on her cheeks.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

This resulted only in more tears.

"Mama?"

"Listen to me carefully, Ahsoka. You won't be able to stay here any longer."

Ahsoka was confused.

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, I…I…I have to stay here."

"Where will I go?"

"You will go with the jedi, they will protect you. But you have to go tonight without being seen. Do you remember the village healer from the village I used to take you to?"

"You mean the one with the…"

"Speeder."

"Yes."

"That is where you will go."

"Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why?"

Before Kalisha, however, was able to figure out a reasonable answer for a three-year old girl, someone banged at their door. First, Kalisha did not know who it should be, unless… No, they wouldn't. With Ahsoka on her arm, she walked out and left the door only slightly ajar. Outside was nearly every single warrior assembled. They didn't look like they wanted idle chat.

"Hand the witch over!"

Kalisha's eyes widened. The execution wasn't due until tomorrow, why now? Ice cold fear gripped her heart in a merciless grip. What was she going to do? What she did in the end was the act of a desperate and panic-fuelled person. She slammed the door into the person's face, hearing his curses and ran into her little garden, which wasn't far away from the forest. Ahsoka clung to her and her eyes were wide open. Kalisha ran faster than ever before in her life and in the distance she could hear that the back door was thrown open and rifles were aimed.

Just two more steps and there were in safety.

The first shot was fired, but missed the running healer by inches.

Then she broke into the dense tangle of branches into the forest. She still continued running, since she didn't know whether they would follow her here.

Suddenly a blue coloured blaster shot pierced her chest and she sank to the ground. She didn't feel any pain due to the shock. However, she knew that she won't live for long. Maybe minutes, maybe seconds. Those wounds tended to be fatal in all cases. Where were the jedi when you needed them? Ahsoka was unharmed and sat next to her. Shocked and crying.

"Please, stop crying. I will be up in no time." She tried to be reassuring, though it hurt to speak.

"But why does it feel like you are going away?"

"Because there is a place that I need to be."

"Can I come with you?" So innocent and no idea that she is going to be alone.

"No… But know I will always be with you ." Her speaking became labored

"I don't understand."

"One day you will."

"Mama?!"

"Ah…"

Kalisha had to start again. The pain had settled in a while ago. Speaking hurt so much and she felt her death so near. It was time to let go

"Mama?! MAMA?!"

No response, just a soft and gentle smile from the Togruta lying on the ground before she went limp to never open her eyes again. Suddenly there was another presence. Ahsoka turned around to see Plo standing between two tall trees and looking like he had run miles. He walked to Ahsoka and tried to pick her up, but she refused.

"We have to take Mama with us."

Plo didn't want to delay Ahsoka's escape any further, so he just slung the remains of the healer over his shoulder. Only then did Ahsoka allow him to pick her up with the other arm. He took off in the direction he assumed the village with his fellow jedi was. They disappeared between the bushes not one moment too late. A mob of angry Togrutas broke through the branches to the spot where Kalisha had died.

"They had been here." A small man said while pointing at a blood stain.

"That is too much blood for someone to lose. At least one of them is dead."

"And where is the corpse?"

"Not here."

"I never heard of a corpse walking."

"Are you dumb like you look?"

"Logic, but I don't expect you to know what logic means."

"The witch has done this!" Another threw in.

"Right."

"Still, she is not here."

"Well, she is only three."

"What are you getting to?"

"The forest is infested with those akuls. She will be dead by tomorrow."

"I like the idea."

"We are going back to our homes. The days of the witch are finally over."

**AN: Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am not dead yet. Just exams and generally life had kept me busy and prevented me most of the time from writing. Now, one said that this story is very depressing. (Thank you for the review) If you don't like very depressing stories I warn you beforehand, several more people will die before the story ends. **

Plo had been running for some time now. Stray branches cut into his robes and tore the fabric apart. Ahsoka was luckier, but was not entirely spared from any cuts. It was hard to believe that is was in the middle of the day when scarcely a light beam broke through the treetops. The light was not enough to illuminate a path for Plo and he often got stuck in the undergrowth. Panting he jumped onto a fallen tree and tried to see a path through the mess of trees, bushes and undergrowth. Ahead of him was only dense undergrowth and the daylight barely reached the ground. It was dim and behind those weak light beams he could only see darkness. He was lost.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. After a while he could sense a tug on his mind telling him to move forward. Jumping down from the tree he made his way towards the pitch black part of the mess of trees and whatever grew there. He did not trust the darkness. Carefully placing his feet in front of each other he advanced into the darkness. He left the last light beam behind and was surrounded by pitch black surroundings. He vaguely remembered from his studies that Togrutas were able to echo locate, but Ahsoka was too traumatized to do anything at the moment. Closing his eyes again he let the Force guide him. His feet moved on their own and he sensed single life-forms moving around, but the biggest cluster of them lay just ahead of him. An unseen smile crept on his features. They had done it. The village with his fellow jedi was just in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw that the undergrowth has nearly vanished; the light got better access to the ground. The trees weren't so close to each other.

"I thought you would arrive tomorrow!" A voice broke through the silence, which caused Ahsoka to tighten her grip on Plo's robes. Plo whirled around to meet the Twi'lek with whom he had confided with before going to Shili.  
"Change of plans, Drak. The villagers decided not to wait until tomorrow and here we are."  
"Will you stay here?"  
"No, I still have to protect them."  
"I will take the two of them. May the Force be with you, master."  
"And also with you."

With that he gave Ahsoka, who reluctantly lessened her grip on his clothes, to Drak and also handed the corpse of Kalisha over. Then after another look to Ahsoka, he ran to his village again. Ahsoka turned her head towards the strange blue skinned man and looked quizzically at him. The man felt her gaze and smiled in her direction.  
"So you are Ahsoka?"  
A nod.  
"Seems like you are staying with us for a while, young one."  
He tapped her nose slightly, which cause Ahsoka to giggle and playfully snap after his fingers.  
"I see you are a feisty one. I think you will get along well with the other kids."

He carried her plus her dead grand-mother into the village where they were greeted by the chief. A few warriors took Kalisha from Drak and carried her inside the village healer's hut.  
"Is that her?"  
"Yes, sir. She will stay with me for a while."  
"The family you're staying with will look after her when you can't."  
"Alright. I have to contact the council about her, mind if I use the holo-transmitter?"  
"Not at all."

Drak walked over to his temporary home which was much more spacious than the hut Kalisha had lived in. But it was small compared to the family it inhabited. Five members of which one was in Ahsoka's age. The family had been prepared for her, but they hadn't expected her so early. While the mother nursed Ahsoka, Drak stepped into the room with the holo-transmitter.

It was a rather quick call which surprised the Jedi Knight. He thought that the Council would question him about every detail, but surprisingly, they didn't. His only orders for now were to ensure the safety and somehow organize a transport for Ahsoka. The first was easy to accomplish, but the second proved to be a tricky one. The speeders here were needed for emergencies and they expected an attack every moment and there was no other way to get out. Unless they would travel on foot, but with the current situation with the pirates it was too dangerous, even for a jedi. The government, however, was still working on the infrastructure between the local villages, but the workers refused to build when a pirate's goes on a rampage. Drak had even considered that this was a genius plan from someone who wanted the old tradition of tribes to be kept. But this was a little bit too drastic in the methods. So he abandoned the idea the moment it got to his head

When he finally stepped out of the small hut, the sun was already setting. Stupid officials were making his life more complicated with paperwork. Moving an orphan, there is one sheet form. This tribe? Oh, fill in this box, please. Force-sensitive? A whole new stack of ticking boxes, writing confirmations and signatures. Then those files had to be submitted to the government for proof reading and finally to be approved. In two weeks' time at the earliest, the authorities had said, he would receive a response. Stretching his arms over his head, he watched how the last sun rays disappeared behind the horizon. He had guard duty in two hours until midnight, then he could finally rest.

It was a peaceful night. No disturbances of any sort, not until the first sun beam hit the village. They came while the village was still asleep, took out the guards silently and stood in the centre in front of the chief's house. The first blaster shot killed the chief's wife when she walked out to bring the laundry in. She crumbled to the floor with eyes wide with shock. Her scream alerted the still sleeping warriors and as she breathed her final breath, chaos had already started.

Ahsoka was already awake before the out-break of the raid. Her stomach began churning and she squirmed. The woman who had fed her with some tasty gruel yesterday stirred. Her eyes cracked open and looked at Ahsoka's pained face expression.

"What is the matter, little one?" She asked while getting up.

"Tummy?"

Ahsoka nodded while she was picked up by the woman. Whatever the woman did, it did not soothe her stomach. Suddenly a scream echoed through the morning silence. The woman's husband who had slept deeply up until this point leapt out of the bed, grabbing the blaster lying on the night stand and was out of the door, before anyone else was able to react. Everything became a blur to the small child as the Togruta carrying her took her plus the other children to a hide-out beneath the floor and instructed them to stay down there and not to make any noises.

Drak had finally been getting some decent hours of sleep, but the pirates had decided to ruin that for him. He was pissed off. Not even reciting the jedi code could calm his bad mood. His lightsabre took down pirate after pirate, in between re-directing shots to their origin. Bodies littered the ground, but the attackers didn't cease the raid. In fact, their numbers grew larger with every passing second. With each pirate they managed to take down, three others to the fallen's place. It was an already lost battle. Not even a jedi could prevent this massacre from happening. The first enemy group broke into the first home while he still struggled to keep ten of them at bay. More screams were added to the already loud noise of the battle.

"Get the fuck out of here. Take the children and run!" Drak managed to shout.

"What?! Are you asking us to retreat like cowards?!" A hot-tempered, rather young warrior asked him hotly.

"No. I am asking you to accept this loss and to regroup in the forest."

He could sense how difficult it was for the boy to accept defeat. It reminded him of his days as a Padawan and how his temper brought his master into trouble most of the time. Turning around to assess the situation on his side, he noticed that not more than a third of the initial warriors were left. They had lost and Drak had no clue how they could retreat efficiently. Some men desperately tried to fend off the enemy from their homes, a few got lucky and their family was able to flee the village, but the majority died because of the sheer number of enemies pressing on them. Drak felt every death through the force, a small flare before it died out. He covered most of the warriors retreating and as they got enough distance between them and the pirates, he turned and fled along with the others.

Not long after escaping the village, the group came to a halt. Less than a third of the people were able to escape. Men looked frankly for their wives or children, women for their husbands, children for their parents. Tears were flowing freely and children started wailing. Some even broke down. Drak couldn't understand them on the emotional level. All his life he was taught to be compassionate, but now he couldn't imagine the pain some were feeling, let alone be comforting. He was useless and that unnerved him. Greatly. He couldn't understand how strong warriors broke down crying when they weren't able to find their loved ones. It was a mystery.

Not long after he found Ahsoka safe and fast asleep in the arms of her temporary mother. The woman rocked back and forth as tears ran down her cheeks. She had lost her husband and only one child of hers was left. The Knight couldn't muster up enough courage to go and talk to her, so he left her alone in her grief.

He did not want to stick around, because his senses picked up the waves of grief rolling off from everyone. Sometimes he loathed being force-sensitive. Sensing every emotion is tiring and annoying and not few times he had wondered what life would be without the gift. Definitely easier in a sense of no affiliation to an order. But he had to deal with the here and now, which brought him back to their current shelter less situation. He turned around to the chief and said:

"If you go further into the woods you will be safer and then you can start to build up a camp until we think it is no more dangerous to return."

"Indeed. But what will you do?"

"I will go back and try to eavesdrop on them."

"How will you find us again?"

Drak tipped against his head.

"The Force?"

"Yes."

"Do what you think is right. I will lead my people somewhere safe and await your return."

Drak just nodded then jumped onto a low-hanging branch from which he advanced towards the rising smoke. They victorious attackers were burning everything down. Now, the villagers had nothing to return to anymore. They might stick around to see the buildings burn down or they were already gone or they have gone to look for the surviving villagers. As he approached the flames he sensed vibrations from the ground below. They had similarities with the ones speeders caused from far away. The frequency was decreasing so they were retreating, going away probably. If he could manage to follow them, he might get a glimpse on their hide-out. Drak began to pick up his speed, but eventually he lost them. Frustrated he turned around and made his way back from where he came from. It took him a few minutes to allocate the escaping villagers again. He caught up easily with them.

**AN: As it obvious as it is, I never had owned Star Wars the Clone Wars in case some wondered because I never disclaimed anything. So, read, hopefully enjoy, maybe take your time to review. I appreciate it.**

**LadyIunara**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you the two reviewers, you made my day and you were my major motivation to continue writing. People, please review. I can spare a few thousand words for you in my busy schedule, can you please spare me a few seconds to tell me whether I am getting worse or better? This chapter is more about Drak. I kind of grew fond of him, so I decided to give a slight insight on his thoughts. **

Drak reached the moving villagers rather fast considering the speed they were moving. They moved through the dense mess of branches as if there was nothing in their way. Cursing at another branch which had grazed his cheek, Drak scrambled to follow them. Wherever they were going, he hoped they would reach it in the next few hours or he would be covered with bloody cuts. His foot got caught between a tree root sticking out and fell flat on his nose. Small giggles were heard from the girls whose giggles turned into full-blown laughter when he shot them an angry glare. Never had he felt so humiliated in his life before.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and as he turned around to see who was standing up to him, he saw the woman holding Ahsoka. Her piercing gaze made the group of girls shrink and retreat.

"We have other worries right now and show some gratitude!"

A tall Togruta pushed herself through the girls standing in front of her, clearly the oldest.

"Why should we show some gratitude? He did nothing to save us!"

"If he wasn't there, we would be all dead. Now, move. We want to be at our destination before midday."

Then they turned around and headed in the direction the others had gone. The girl who had spoken so disgusted about him huffed at him and spun on her heels to follow her group.

"Don't pay too much attention to them, master jedi. Their emotions are controlling them. They don't mean it."

"You sound like the masters in the temple."

"They hold some truth, don't they?"

"I guess they do."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"I was never a firm believer in the no-attachment rule."

The woman helped him up still holding Ahsoka who hadn't made a sound the entire time. As they followed the rest, the woman gracefully maneuvering through the thick branches as if they didn't exist and him stumbling behind her, he couldn't help but wonder why the pirates managed to over-run them. They had been able to fend off several attacks for months now and their defense system had definitely become better, but why have they been able to break-through? During all his pondering, he first didn't hear the woman speaking to him.

"Pardon?"

"She is unusually quiet. I expected her to cry when we left the house in a hurry."

"Force-sensitive children have their own perception of the world. They do not yet understand that people around sometimes do not have the same access to the world as they have."

"Was that why the other village didn't want to have her?"

"From what I heard from Master Koon is that the majority thought she was a witch."

"A witch? Isn't that just ignorance on their side?"

That surprised him slightly. Togrutas were known to be a social species and that they couldn't stand being alone. So fitting in within the group was quite a major thing for them. Being force-sensitive automatically made a person different from his or her environment.

"An interesting point of view. Would you please explain me your reasoning?"

"You think that schools are compulsory around the Republic?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, in most cases, but who cares about some remote villages?"

"Isn't that the job of politicians to ensure that equal rights are applied to everyone?"

"In theory and in paradise. You are delusional about the real world, Drak."

"Do you mean that lack of education is to blame?"

"I mean that politicians didn't care enough for the outside villages to provide them with basic education. Hence an awareness if a potential force-user is born. My village was fortunate enough that a teacher from the cities came to teach us and pass on his knowledge to others."

"So the cities have enough educational facilities?"

"More than enough. It is all about the economy. We villagers are supposed to keep up the spice trade and all and the cities are to produce scholars who then can represent Shili on a galactic level."

"But that is preselecting and that is definitely not equal chances to everyone."

"Well, who cares?"

"The politicians should."

"Wake up, jedi. The galaxy you live in is there is an idealized and not the real one. That is what you should be actually doing, but instead you sit in your temple on Coruscant and are oblivious to the world around you."

"But…"

"Look, I would have loved to know more about the history of our species, our culture and would have loved to travel around the galaxy. But since I was born here I never had the chance."

"I see."

Drak knew he couldn't say no more about this. He hasn't experienced such unfairness for himself, only in holo-books and then he thought it was just fiction. He thought that the village chose to be remote, but he never knew that it hadn't had a choice at all. Maybe that was why so many people around here are bitter. That wasn't what he imagined an eye-opener to be. He imagined to be under dramatic circumstances and not by someone telling him the harsh truth. But what was the truth? He had always believed that the galaxy he lived in was just and fair to its people and he lived with this thought his entire life. Heck, even the jedi instructors in the temple taught him to think this way. What should he believe now? The jedi are supposed to bring peace, but shouldn't they also be compassionate and help those in need? Maybe the order wasn't a place he could return to after this mission…

The rest of the walk was conducted in silence and as they reached the secret hide-out for emergencies like this, everyone just fell asleep. Only the young jedi knight could not rest. He turned around trying to settle down, but his mind was working on what the woman had told him. What if the jedi weren't right to annihilate the sith after all? They were too living people and were slaughtered for their beliefs. Maybe the world wasn't as black and white as he perceived it once to be. Exhaustion finally took over him and he fell asleep.

What he didn't know was that Ahsoka had watched him the whole time and had felt his uneasiness. Trying to help, she crawled over to him and placed her tiny hands on his chest. White light started to glow around her fingers, being the only light source in the small hole within the gigantic cave system to which the tribe has fled to. Drak's frown smoothed out in his sleep and stiff muscles relaxed. Satisfied for having done something good, Ahsoka returned to her temporary family. Smiling she fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that she might have helped Drak with physical strains of stress and constant alertness, but not with the conflict in his mind. She was too young to understand.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know I said that I was going to be slow with updating, but somehow I managed to fit an inspirational moment in there and poof there was the chapter. Special thanks to Taylong Azhyn for pointing out some mistakes on my part. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, I can't emphasise enough, please, please, review.**

**Taylong Azhyn: Thank you :) That struggle is far from over.**

**Ahsokanerd: Thank you and I am really happy that you enjoy this story. I thought that this conversation is going to be essential, but you will see. By the way, we share the same favourite Star Wars characterr.**

**swemanD47: Thank you for the review. Drak is naive and this whole adventure is a big eye-opener for him. **

**I have never put a disclaimer, because I always forgot: I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars, just my OC's and the plot.**

Morning came rather quickly and Drak felt as if ten akuls had slept on his chest. His limps had to weigh tons by judging how much he had to strain to even lift his left arm. Why in the blazing fires of Mustafar did he feel like he had a massive training session with his master before falling asleep? But, he felt much more rested and less stressed than ages ago. He decided not to dwell on this, because it would certainly mean he would get a headache from it, as well as frustration if he couldn't find a plausible explanation for it.

Anyway, he still had to get up and his muscles just didn't comply to his will right now. Light shuffling was heard from the opposite site of his little spot. When he turned his head, he saw Ahsoka standing up and looking at him with wide eyes. Suddenly she started giggling and walked towards him. As she reached his side, he saw a spark of mischief in her eyes and started to suspect she was up to something. His suspicion was confirmed when her tiny hands landed with a remarkable force for a toddler on his stomach. She laughed when he decided to play along and act as if he was badly hurt. So he curled up and let Ahsoka have her fun with his lekku. He waited for the perfect opportunity…. When Ahsoka leaned over him in order to see where his lekku went, he grabbed her and began tickling her. Her hysterical laughter woke up some of the still sleeping Togrutas. Being woken up by a simple laughing fit of a toddler must be much more pleasant than being woken up by blaster shots, Drak thought.

A few hours later, Drak cursed the fact that they had a cave as an emergency hide-out. The whole morning they had been setting up provisional huts for now and even though they look simple to build, they were so complicated to construct. I should have gone with the group visiting neighboring villages looking for help, Drak thought for the nth time in one hour as he levitated rocks out of the way and somewhere where they wouldn't bother someone. Most of the Togrutas were still shaken because of the events of yesterday and Drak suspected that they threw themselves into work deliberately to forget their loss of loved ones. He expected some to snap and go on a rampage, as the Jedi code taught that emotion will lead to irrationality.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

The first line of the code which was drilled into his mind since he was very young echoed in his head. Something which had given him answers when he was questioning something. But now? Now, it didn't mean anything to him anymore. He had seen too much. Too much and still believe would deny what he had seen and give into ignorance. Even though it is true that emotions can lead to irrational behavior, but to completely disregard a totally normal thing would mean that jedi saw themselves above everyone else and that is not what he thought the role of the jedi was. What did the jedi know of the reality?

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

How wrong they were. Seeking knowledge does seem to be a good value, but it alone does not rule out ignorance all together. He saw it so many times. Politicians should know that certain laws sometimes ensure that certain people stayed in poverty and without education. But now he knew that they probably did know, but didn't care, because they haven't experienced it. Also, the jedi claimed to defeat ignorance through study, but what they merely did was learning about ideal models, but didn't really see how life outside the temple was. Jedi were supposed to be compassionate, yet there was this injustice done to people and they didn't do anything. They claimed to be peace keepers, but did nothing to ensure it stayed this way; they themselves have become ignorant to the outside world.

Everything was so contradicting… Real life against the jedi code.

Loud shouting could be heard from the entrance of the cave. Nearly everyone left their work where it was and rushed to where the noise source came from. Drak followed them not as fast, maybe they found some survivors from yesterday. He wasn't keen on seeing them; they would remind him of his failure. He had noticed some looks he got this morning from a few Togrutas, especially the group of girls from yesterday. When he approached the group, they parted ways, giving him full view on a lightly injured jedi master, Plo Koon, and a heavily injured togrutan man lay next to him.

"Master Koon, what happened?"

"We were attacked and our defenses were too weak to hold them off for too long. Me and Juan were the only ones who survived."

He lowered his head, because the last statement was kind of false. This Juan won't last through the night. Not with a gaping wound in his chest. It was a miracle that he was still alive. He was gently lain on a levitated rock which was located beneath a small gap in the ceiling. Sunlight flooded through this gap, allowing him to see the blue sky and illuminating him in the process. It will be his final resting place, being able to see the sky before slipping into the eternal embrace of the Force again. He was cleaned up and now he lay there undisturbed. Plo sat next to him the whole day, until he fell asleep because of exhaustion.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Again something Drak did not believe in anymore. He was awake the whole night thinking how to proceed from here. Two villages eradicated from the face of the planet in two days. Something was off…. Suddenly he noticed that Ahsoka walked towards Juan with her wobbly steps. She didn't seem to notice him, but he could see the determination in her eyes. He wanted to stop her, but a tuck from the Force prevented him from doing so. So he sat back and watched. Following the force's will he learned was best to obey. When Ahsoka reached Juan, she clumsily climbed to the levitated surface on which the fatally wounded man lay. There she sat and put her hands on his chest. Drak sat up to see what she was doing. His eyes widened when slowly a white light began to glow from between her fingers. Not a blinding light, but gentle and radiated comfort and warmth. To say that Drak was astonished would have been the understatement of the millennium. This was not the work of the force. If it was then he would surely feel the force swirling around her fingers, but it wasn't. He couldn't sense what she was doing and that made him curious.

The glow died down and he could see and feel the anticipation in her, waiting for the man to wake up. He had slipped into a comatose state around dusk and everyone knew that is was only a matter of time until he died. But in her young mind, death does not exist, maybe pain, but not something she couldn't understand yet. When she realized that her efforts did nothing, she started again, always with the same result. He was able to feel her frustration and fear as he and she felt the man slipping. She didn't give up, which was what astonished him. He would have given up. Her passion, clearly she knew this man, is what drove her not to give up. This is what the jedi lacked. A reason not to give up, something that drove them not to simply give up. Sometimes not giving up might bring positive results even though all hope was lost, but sometimes it didn't. But the person then knew that he or she did everything in her power. This was why Drak did not believe in this line of the jedi code.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Contrary to the previous lines, he did believe in balance. A balance between life and death. The glow between Ahsoka's fingers lit up again, another attempt to help a lost cause. Drak saw small tears running down her cheeks as she realized that this attempt didn't do anything. But determination set in again and she put her hands on the man's chest again. But why then do the jedi try to get rid of all the darkness in the galaxy? If they believe in balance or harmony, then they must ultimately believe that darkness has to exist in order that light can exist. Too much light is as bad as too much darkness. The jedi contradicted themselves by their actions even when one of their lines actually made sense.

When the first light of the morning sun flooded through the tiny gap, Juan opened his eyes. Drak sat up again, did her efforts really bring him back from death's doorstep? But why did he sense that the man's life force was nearly completely gone. Ahsoka didn't seem to notice, she was smiling widely at the man who returned her smile.

"Little one."

"Are you alright?"

"You look so much like your mother…" Drak heard how much Juan had to draw on his energy to speak.

"You will be fine."

"I am so sorry, little one."

Then, with what must cost the man so much energy, Juan lifted his arm and patted Ahsoka's head. In the next moment, his arm went limp and the last of his live energy disappeared as if a candle was blown out. His features smoothed and relaxed, making him look younger and strangely peaceful. Ahsoka's happy face crumbled as she realized what happened. She might have taken away Juan's pain, but did not stop the dying process at all. Her initial shock turned into sorrow and she wept. Drak went over to her, holding, trying to convey some comfort through the force, as the final line of the jedi code resonated in his mind…

_There is no death, there is the force._


End file.
